


Music

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cell Saga Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, smutty smut smut, vegebul smut is the best smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: Sorry this is really, really, SUPER late, but altering to a new work schedule (graveyard shifts) has been very draining and I even missed the run of this BVDN due to prior commitments.  So... this is my submission for The Prince and The Heiress Fan Community's August Mature BVDN (See, I said it was super late!).  In case any of you don't know, Bulma/Vegeta Drabble Nights consist of prompts based on an undisclosed mystery theme that has to be guessed throughout the night as the prompts are released and word counts as well as timers on how long you get to write.  For Mature Drabble Nights, which this was, it's 6 prompts with a 300 word limit per prompt with a 50 word overlimit allowed and 40 minutes to write each prompt.  Also, the night's theme is differs and remains unknown until the end when the night's banner of fanart is revealed.  With that...It's the eve of the tournament against Cell to decide the fate of all on Planet Earth let alone the immediate fates of the Z Fighters and Future Trunks Briefs.  Under this shadow, Vegeta watches his Earth family from a distance, both emotionally and physically, but... he makes a decision on how he wants to spend the presumable last night of his very tormented life.





	1. Fret

(Fantastic of artwork by BianWW as our banner for the night. Check her out on Twitter, she's amazing!)

*Artwork's imagery is unrelated to story.

He watched them from the hallway.

Watched _her._

Everything about her seemed to glow, her aura blazing brighter when she smiled. Which she perpetually did as she fussed over their son’s hair while he laughed with his grandparents, _her_ parents, while the infant version of their son cooed and bounced on her lap.

He shifted in the shadows, pushing off from leaning against the wall with his foot.

His movement, no matter how subtle, somehow caught by her. She turned her head. He tried not to think about how his gut clenched when her smile dimmed at him.

They made eye contact.

Then he slipped out of view, removing his arms from crossed over his chest, and hoping she had read his silent cues to follow him.

An aching minute crept by like hours before she appeared in the hallway, slipping into the deeper shadows and out of view with him.

“Vegeta?” She asked quietly.

He kept his eyes down, he didn’t want her to see him fret like this, but…

“Tomorrow we meet Cell.” It was a statement of grim fact.

She nodded.

He continued.

“It was a fluke Kakkarot got Cell to agree to this tournament, a testament to Gero’s and likewise for Cell’s ego for it to happen.

“Cell is powerful, this is nothing more than a game to him.”

She nodded again, all the traces of a smile, no matter how dim, gone now.

“I’m not saying he’ll win of course, I intend to annihilate him, but… we may very well die tomorrow.”

She didn’t nod.

“And… if this is our last night alive,” his eyes finally rose to meet hers, his heart in a vise, “I want to spend it with you.”

It was a moment. A heartbeat that stretched on forever before she looked away form him. Stepping back from him to once more look on the happy portrait of their sons with his grandparents. A brief wisp of a smile touched the corner of her lips before she turned back to him and nodded.

“Yes.”

Quietly he slipped his hand into hers and led her away.


	2. Key

He led her past the door to his living quarters. Opting for her room instead. He opened the door, having long ago lost need for the key; she never kept the room locked, especially to him. An… honor that was not lost on him. Even Yamcha she kept locked out sometimes, but him, never. It was something he quietly valued, a small gesture he treasured preciously and held dear.

This night, however, as soon as he led her into the darkly lit, fluffy pink splendor of her bedroom, he let go of her hand, shut the door behind her, and locked it lest the older version of their child come in search of them and walk in on them or her mother did.

He turned to her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to stay with the boy.”

She bit her lip, her eyes shifting away, but after a moment, they returned to him.

“I have a plan.” She began. “If, and I’m not saying it will happen, only that it might, but if you and Goku lose tomorrow, then, well… while you were gone, my father and I built another ship. Bigger, better, faster. I keep it in a capsule with me.

“If Cell wins, I get me and Trunks and my parents and Scratch on it. And Dende too, Popo if he’s willing. And anyone else still alive. And we all head into space.

“In my spare time, since I wasn’t building drones for you anymore, I built satellites to monitor the planet’s surface that can be deployed at a long-range outside of orbit so that I can continue to monitor Cell. Trunks can train and I can build things to address Cell’s growing strengths and weaknesses. And when the time is right, we come back to Earth and destroy him.”

To say that her plan didn’t turn him on would be a gross miscalculation let alone understatement. With nearly every word she uttered, he stepped closer and closer to her. By the time she finished, his now ungloved hands were on her hips.


	3. Crescendo

His mouth having ghosted over her flesh as she spoke before finally connecting to lay an indulgent, sumptuous kiss to the side of her neck. She sighed into him, exposing her throat to him for more, head tilted back.

He greedily ate up what she offered. His hands moving to the small of her back. Pulling her closely to him. She moaned, filling the air with near tangible ecstasy that had his pulse racing. Her fingers reaching up and threading through the hair at the back of his head. Her touch sending thrills of electricity throughout his body and straight his already stiff cock, making it throb with his pulse.

He inhaled deeply. His fingers digging into her skin. Pulling her even tighter to him as her fresh sweet, musky scent filled his nostrils. Vegeta began to salivate as he feasted on her throat. Hungrily licking her pulse. Feeling her heart race against the pad and tip of his tongue. His cock twitched, yearning to sink deep into her and drown in her musk. Her nails dug into his scalp with a needy moan. Her leg slipping up the side of his leg. He quickly reached down and hiked her leg over his hip. Grabbing her plump ass as he pressed himself to her core.

“Hnnn,” she moaned loudly.

She felt his cock twitch violently against her causing her wet to spasm in want.

“Vegeta,” she growled.

He snarled into her throat. Nipping at it.

She lifted her other leg. He caught it. Hiked it up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gripped her ass cheeks tightly as he carried her over to her bed.

His dick and her pussy aching and twitching and spasming agonizingly with want.

They landed on her bed. It was all he could do not to rut against her immediately.

“Tear them! Please!”

Vegeta made short work of her clothes and thin, lacy undergarments soaked through with her juices.

He reared up over her. Pulling his armor off. Flinging it Gods knew where. Some with his shirt. Frantically kicking off his boots. Finally yanking off his pants. She began stroking him as he flung his pants away.

He groaned as he leaned over her. Hips bucking into her hand as his tip lubricated it with precum.

Finally he sunk himself into her.


	4. Tempo

It didn’t take him long to set up a tempo inside her. It was hard and fast. Urgent with need. Pounding with intensity.

Vegeta grunted and groaned. His eyes mesmerized by the slapping of her full breasts up and down as the back of her head dug into her pillows. Her mouth screaming his name to the Heavens. Her bed creaking. Mattress squeaking with each violent rock.

She gripped his wrists just above her hips as his nails tore into the bedsheets.

He felt his balls beginning to clench as they smacked loudly into her tight buttocks, effectively spanking her as he fucked her. She grimaced. Back beginning to steadily arch as he felt her tightening around his cock.

“_Fuck yessss_,” he gritted out as he picked up his pace. Wanting to feel the glorious sensation of her cumming on his cock for the first but not the last time tonight.

Her nails bit into his wrists.

“_Uhgn Vegeta_,” she whimpered deliciously. Face contorted as her body coiled up for the release he was about to give her.

“Fuck,” he panted.

“_Vegeta. Vegeta…_”

Suddenly her back snapped up! Her eyes shot wide open! Crown of her head buried in pillow as she screamed the upholstered headboard.

“_VEGETAAAA!!!_”

“_BULMAAA!!!_” He roared to the moon as his hips slammed into her! Filling her fluttering pussy deep with spurts of thick, creamy cum!

He bucked into her hard with each need of his body to thrust. His arms steadily weakening as he finally collapsed onto her, panting but not quite spent. She panted, body weak, beneath him.

His lips found her collarbone. Kiss. Her breastbone. Kiss. The sweaty, plush pillow of one of her breasts. Kiss. His mouth found her pert nipple. He sucked it. She gasped, body trying desperately to react, as he suckled her. Tongue licking and lathing her sensitive, pert nipple.

“_Oh fuck, Kami, ha, Vegeta_,” she panted, “_fuuuu…_” She trailed off as her voice descended into shuddering gasps as she came again on his cock.

He groaned gratefully.


	5. Amplify

She lay under him, breathless, as helpless as a newborn fawn. Eyes closed, face flushed. He kissed tenderly at the corners of her mouth as she caught her breath. He had switched to suckling her other breast and tending to its pert nipple with his tongue to prolong her second orgasm. Now he tended to her, petting back her sweat-matted hair from her face. He kissed her lower. Her lips puckered for him as best they could manage instinctively, a soft mewl leaving her throat. He smiled and kissed her fully on the mouth. Her mewling continued as she kissed him back.

He felt her shift. Limbs weak and trembling, but lifting from the bed to touch his waist. Vegeta cupped her face and kissed her deeper. She slipped her hands up from his waist to the muscles of his lower back. Pressing his body to hers. Her legs spreading wider, hiking up higher to hook over his hips; her inner thighs caressing the outside of his.

He moaned in her throat as he shifted, heeding her call to enhance the moment by pressing his hips further between her legs. She moaned back.

When their tongues finished dancing for the moment, their kiss broke. And he looked down upon the face of the woman he could honestly say to himself if no one else that he truly loved… quite possibly for the last time. He contented expression shifted to a deep frown. Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers. His thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“I love you.” He said softly to her, closing his eyes, trying to burn one of the last images of her into his mind.

He heard her breath catch.

“No matter what happens, you must tell the child that he was conceived in love.”

“What?”

Vegeta opened his eyes, meeting hers, “In the Time Chamber, he never shut up. All he knew about us was that we came together out of loneliness, he believed he was the result of a short-lived affair. He must grow up knowing that he was conceived when I made love to you.”


	6. Compose

He was never more moved than by the tenderness he saw in a pair of sapphire eyes.

“Of course, Vegeta, I mean I… I think,” he was shocked to see tears start to spring in her eyes, “He told me she never took up with anyone after you. I…,” she sniffed, he petted her hair again, trying desperately to soothe her, “I know she didn’t talk about you to him a whole lot because… it hurt too much losing you.” Bulma closed her eyes and tears streamed from them.

Vegeta nuzzled her gently, shushing her. He hadn’t known that, hadn’t known that after him, she had not taken up with any other male on the entire planet. He hoped rather than believed that she loved him back. This… this proved that she did.

“Bulma,” he whispered between them.

Her eyes opened.

“I love you.”

She nodded.

“I love you,” he repeated and kissed her. “I love you,” he repeated again and kissed her again. “I love you,” he kissed her and she kissed him back. He rolled his hips slowly. “I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you,” she breathed back.

His mouth interlaced with hers as he rolled his hips into her. She knew what it felt like for him to make love to her.

* * *

It took a moment for him to compose himself at the edge of the balcony that was attached to the family’s kitchen. He dared not look back as he adjusted the fit of his gloves. He heard her fussing over their son’s elder self one last time while holding their infant in her arms.

“Vegeta.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t expected her to talk to him, he turned, let alone be right behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes were suddenly aware of all the eyes of their family on them, their son holding his infant self. Her lips met his. Sending bright pink to his face. After her kiss, she hugged him tight. Hard.

“No matter what, I love you.” She whispered in his ear.

She pulled away from him. He nodded, turned, and flew off to near certain doom.


End file.
